The present invention relates generally to footwear and more particularly to a vibrating foot massage insole apparatus which can be installed in footwear.
The prior art related to relieving foot discomfort includes various insoles which are intended to apply static pressure to various portions of the sole of the foot. These devices rely on combinations of curved surfaces, pads, protrusions, relatively stiff surfaces and relatively soft surfaces to apply various types of static pressure as a result of the application of pressure by the user's foot.
Despite the various developments of the prior art there remains a need for an apparatus which can apply a vibrating massage to the soles of a user's feet and which can be easily removed from and installed into various pairs of shoes or boots.